The Morning After
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: George's POV Fred and Angelina. The morning after.


**Author's Note:**

_So I have entered a ton of competitions challenges and had no time to write at all. Ideas swim in my head... But writing is a bit harder. And school is starting on 22 April. So I was busy cleaning. Making space for the next semester. However, my table is still a mess. However, the competition was due tomorrow... 19th April. So I just sat down and wrote... And I like it. It was what I envisioned :D_

_Hope you like it. Just worried about the tenses and all though. Wrote this at 2 am... -_-_

_Need sleep. But.. gonna proofread then submit. :P_

_Ok. Just edited everything. Hopefully I submit this in time._

_Anyway, I hope the tenses are all right. I notice I have a tendency to switch between past and present tense a lot -_-_

_Anyway, I find the first person profile a bit weird. Tell me what you think. :)_

_Enjoy, leave a note. TY TY_

* * *

"Hey George," He whispered.

"Hmmf," I replied.

"I know the sounds you make when you are awake. And I know you are awake now," He said with a light tone.

I opened my eyes and stared straight at the wood panelling that lay above my bed. The war was approaching. It was not here yet. But it will arrive, sooner or later. The tense waiting was killing me, but we practised everyday, preparing, waiting for the signal. I waited patiently, knowing he had something to say. He doesn't disappoint.

"I wish I had a Marauder's Map of the world."

Too many years as brothers, as twins. We could always read each others' minds.

"A map to tell where everyone is," I started.

He continued, "Something to tell that everyone is safe. That Ron, Harry and Hermione are safe..."

"And alive." He said it. The one word we never say out loud. The words we think, we feel, but never, ever say. Because, then, it feels too real. Too hopeless.

I turned to my side. I see his hand around dark shoulders. Dark hair is all I see.

Angelina.

They finally got together.

He shifts slightly, so that he is now sitting up. One hand still touches Angelina's bare shoulder protectively. He has always been protective. Towards me, towards Ron, towards Ginny, and soon, Harry and Hermione. We were all under his protection. And now, he protected Angelina too. She shifted slightly.

My brother stared at her unmoving. His eyes fixed on her, a small smile on his face.

I knew his every expression, and I knew what that one meant. It meant that he might be in love with her.

"Tell her," I murmured softly. He heard me though, and looks at me. His eyes are too blue.

"We are going to war Georgie. We might die," He said softly.

"No," I breathed out harshly, half out of my bed without realizing it. "We will win this war."

He stared at me hard, hand subconsciously stroking her hair.

"Maybe, maybe not." He continued staring at me.

"No," I said resolutely. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Georgie," he said cajolingly.

"No."

"George," his tone is stern, however his eyes are too bright.

"I won't. Because, you won't die. You will be here to take care of us. So stop talking, no, stop thinking like that." I said, glaring at him. "Please," I begged, and I heard it. I heard my voice break.

I don't want to talk about my brother dying. I don't even want to think about it. We glare at each other. Our arguments were always like this. We were both too hard-headed.

A soft voice diverted our attention.

"Hey," she said.

Angelina was awake. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Morning," she whispered.

He greeted her back, then casted a wordless spell that caused the curtains to swish close.

I stared at the red curtains for a few moments, before leaning back on my bed. It was still early. I should try to get some sleep.

I was lightly dozing off when a angry sound awakened me. I turned to my right, to my brother's bed. The curtains are pulled back. Angelina is fully dressed and staring down at my brother. Her face is twisted with rage.

"If yesterday really meant nothing to you, tell me goodbye. Tell me to get lost. Tell me that I mean nothing to you. Tell me Fred!" Her voice was shrill with anger and exhaustion.

I looked at my brother. His face was pinched with pain. This was not a casual thing. Last night had meant something. Angelina had always meant something to him. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell her that.

"I can see you struggling. Why are you doing this?" Angelina's voice was strained. She was as tired as all of us.

"Let me help Fred. Please I just want to help." She pleaded. She had also seen the cracks in my brother.

"Goodbye Ange," Fred's face was blank. His face was never blank. I stared at him incredulously. Was he seriously letting Angelina go?

"I am sorry Ange," He muttered.

She glared at him, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"I am not going to say goodbye Fred," she spat. "I will wait for you. I will wait till you get your head straightened out," she whispered before walking up to him.

Once she was near enough to kiss him, she slapped him.

The sound echoed through the dorm. And then she was gone.

I looked at my brother. He was still staring at the door she had disappeared through.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

"It's a war Georgie. People die in a war."

I walked over to his bed.

"After the war. I swear, I will tell her after the war." He promised, eyes teary.

* * *

**Author's Note [Again]:**

So this was for:

_Greenhouse Competition: Sweet Pea_

_6 Senses Competition: Sound – Whisper_

_Colour Competition: Turquoise (Positive & Negative)_

_Musical Terms Challenge: Lacrimoso_

_HP Potions Competition: Heartbreaker's Teardrops_

_Wand Wood Competition: Dogwood_

_Gemstone Competition: Topaz_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition: Flying Class_

_Philosopher's Stone Competition: Quidditch_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge: Imp_

_If You Dare Challenge: 521. Spoken Lies_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Honeydukes Competition: Fizzing Whizbees_

_Ministry of Magic Song Competition: Marauder's Map [Used song as prompt & Quote: I can see you struggling. Say goodbye.]_

_Create-A-Potion Challenge: Draught of Peace – Moonstone [Character making a wish]_

_Weasley Appreciation Challenge_

_Canon Pairings Competition: Morning[Prompt used]_

_Diagon Alley Fic Crawl Challenge: Genre-Angst/Romance[Prompt Used]_

Ohhh! And I am very into LJ now. Hehehe. :D


End file.
